A detailed discussion of the objectives and methodology of the gynecologic oncology group has been submitted by the group chairman through GOG headquarters in Philadelphia (George C. Lewis, Jr., M.D., Chairman). This abbrieviated report on the function of the group at UCI should be added to the major continuation grant description from GOG headquarters.